The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the construction of aircraft, two or more parts may be spliced together to form an airframe section. One part typically is overlaid onto another, and holes may be drilled through the aligned parts to accommodate fasteners. Drilling locations in the parts are typically selected in accordance with nominal design specifications. In some splicing applications, drill jigs may be used to guide a drilling tool to the nominal drilling locations.